In Heaven
by BluePrince14
Summary: Aku takut, maafkan aku karena aku takut/ Meski mungkin dia harus pergi ke Neraka dulu sebelum bergabung dengan mereka?/ TeukHaeKyu tragedy-family perdana/ Don't Like Don't Read but still Review *Loh?/ Review PLEASE?


"Maaf, tapi hasil pemeriksaan kami memang menyatakan; bahwa anda–" mata Dokter itu menatap pemuda berumur belasan tahun di depannya dengan iba, "–Cho Kyuhyun, positif menderita kanker otak stadium akhir."

Baginya, berita ini benar-benar mengejutkan.

Tapi entahlah, ia tidak merasakan apapun.

"Kami menyarankan Anda untuk di rawat inap, aku akan menulis surat rujukannya–" Dokter muda itu baru saja hendak menulis saat sebuah tangan, yang ia yakini adalah tangan Kyuhyun mencengkram tangannya begitu kuat.

Dokter itu memandang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang pandangannya kosong layaknya zombie.

"Berapa lama lagi aku akan hidup?" Kyuhyun bersuara dengan nada yang begitu datar. Dingin. Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang datang beberapa menit yang lalu. Dokter itu mendesah, ia tahu ini memang terlalu mengejutkan bagi pemuda di depannya.

"Kita bisa coba menyembuhkannya dulu dengan cara kau dira–"

"–aku tahu itu tidak berguna," potong Kyuhyun cepat, "Katakan. Berapa lama?"

Dokter itu memandang Kyuhyun sebelum menjawab dengan perasaan berat;

"Mungkin–"

"–sekitar dua bulan."

Dan cengkraman tangan itu terlepas. Kyuhyun memandang Dokter di depannya meski pandangannya kosong. Mengangguk sedikit dengan sebuah senyum menyedihkan di bibirnya. Lalu beranjak dan–

–pergi.

.

**IN HEAVEN**

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own the characters, but this fic is belongs to me!

**HAPPY READING!**

.

Kyuhyun berjalan tak tentu arah dengan pandangan kosong dan pikiran yang lari entah kemana. Setelah divonis mengidap kanker otak stadium akhir oleh dokter, ia benar-benar tidak merasakan apapun, bahkan sedikit rasa sedih dan penyesalan pun tak ada.

Kosong.

Hanya itulah yang bisa ia rasakan–setidaknya untuk sekarang.

**Drap!**

Langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti. Ia menutup matanya sekejap, menghirup udara segar–dan perlahan dia berubah menjadi Kyuhyun yang dulu lagi;

Tersenyum manis seakan tak ada apa-apa, "Leeteuk-hyung dan Hae-hyung pasti khawatir," katanya sambil mempercepat langkahnya menuju rumahnya untuk pulang.

**.**

"Darimana mana saja kau ini, Kyunnie?" suara Leeteuk langsung terdengar begitu melihat sang adik bungsunya yang baru pulang dari sekolahnya. Ini sudah hampir pukul tujuh malam.

"Hehe. Mianhae, hyung," ujar Kyuhyun nyerengeh sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "Aku sedikit tersesat tadi," jawabnya–dan memang benar. Itulah kenyataannya. Cho Kyuhyun kehilangan arah untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya selama tujuh belas tahun ini.

"Alasan macam apa itu," protes hyungnya menatap adiknya aneh, tidak seperti biasanya. "Yasudahlah, kau sudah makan?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng.

Dan Leeteuk langsung menyuruhnya makan, yang dituruti Kyuhyun tanpa banyak bicara.

**.**

Kyuhyun terdiam di kamarnya yang bahkan lampunya tak ia nyalakan. Pemuda ini duduk di atas ranjang sambil menekuk kedua kakinya hingga ke dada, memeluk itu dengan tangannya yang entah kenapa kini terasa dingin dan kebas.

Dihadapannya...

Teronggok sebuah bingkai foto sebuah keluarga. Sebuah keluarga dengan seorang ibu, ayah, dan tiga orang anak laki-laki tampan.

Itu–

–Keluarganya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sedih melihatnya. Ia ingat, foto ini diambil sekitar dua bulan yang lalu–saat ibu dan ayahnya yang sekarang sudah tenang bersama Tuhan, masih ada dan tertawa bersama mereka.

"Ayah.. Ibu... Sebentar lagi aku akan menyusul kalian," gumam Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum manis–namun dibarengi dengan jatuhnya air mata dari mata bermanik hitam miliknya.

"...Aku senang. Aku rindu kalian..."

Air mata itu tak berhenti, malah semakin deras berjatuhan. Kyuhyun mengambil bingkai foto itu– memeluknya sekuat tenaga ke dadanya sambil terus terisak dalam kesedihannya.

"A–aku–"

Matanya menerawang ke langit-langit kamarnya. Menperjelas pemandangan jatuhnya air mata yang mengalir deras di pipinya.

"–T–takut…"

**.**

"Hae-hyung! Banguuuuuuun!"

"Whooooaaaaa! Ada apa? Ada apa? Apa ada gempa?"

Donghae yang tengah tertidur pulas di atas ranjangnya lansung terlonjak dan berujar panik kala mendengar suara tiba-tiba dari adiknya yang tepat mendengung di telinga kanannya. Pandangangannya memandang panik ke segala arah.

Dan yang ia temukan hanyalah Kyuhyun yang sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak tak jauh dari situ.

Oh, dirinya dikerjain lagi.

"Kyuuuuu, berhenti mengagetkanku. Kau tahu aku hampir jantungaaaan," protesnya sambil kembali berbaring–hendak melanjutkan tidurnya. Ia masih saangaaaaat mengantuk.

Rasanya baru sedetik ia merasakan nyamannya bantal saat bantal itu ditarik Kyuhyun dengan begitu keras, membuatnya tersentak.

"HYUNG, BANGUN!" Kyuhyun berujar galak. "Kalo kau tidur lagi akan aku tinggal,"

Donghae heran memandang adiknya. "Memangnya mau kemana?"

"Jalan-jalan," jawab Kyuhyun sambil lalu meninggalkan kamar kakak keduanya itu.

**Blam!**

Samar-samar dia bisa mendengar teriakan kakaknya dari dalam; "AKUUU IKUUUUT!"

Dibarengi suara gedebuk keras dan suara-suara ribut lainnya.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum di balik pintu.

.

"Kenapa gak bilang sih kalo mau jalan-jalan?" Donghae bertanya saat mereka sedang di dalam mobil menuju tujuan mereka, "Aku kan jadi hampir di tinggal," lanjutnya sebal sambil memanyunkan bibirnya lucu layaknya anak berumur lima tahun.

"Hyung juga gak tahu, Hae. Kyuhyun yang ngajak kok," Leeteuk–sang kakak pertama menjawab sambil menatap Donghae yang duduk di belakang melalui kaca spion. Ia yang menjalankan mobilnya.

Memang, tadi pagi–saat Leeteuk sedang sibuk menyiapkan sarapan, adik bungsunya itu turun dari tangga dan langsung menghampirinya dengan setelan untuk pergi keluar. Saat ditanya mau kemana, Kyuhyun hanya menjawab;

'Aku ingin jalan-jalan sama kedua hyungku,'

Dan leeteuk langsung mengerti. Meski ia sedikit heran karena ini tidak biasa, tapi Leeteuk senang bisa menghabiskan hari Minggunya dengan kedua adiknya itu, kalo dipikir pikir sudah lama sekali mereka tak melakukannya.

"Mau kemana emangnya?" tanya Donghae lagi, yang langsung dijawab dengan cepat oleh Kyuhyun;

"Timezone."

"Aaaah, bosan," Donghae berkeluh kesah.

"Huh?"

"Aku sering ke sana sama temen-temenku," jelas Donghae.

"Tapi sama Kyuhyun kan jarang."

Benar juga, saat terakhir kala itu kalau tidak salah saat Kyuhyun baru akan masuk SMA.

"Iyaaa deeeh. Kalo gitu nanti tanding basket ya?" Donghae berujar semangat menantang sang adik.

"Hyung pasti kalah," balas Kyuhyun tenang.

"Wuu, kau yang akan kalah, tahu."

Leeteuk hanya tersenyum mendengar obrolan kedua adiknya. Ia masih sibuk menyetir.

.

"Capeeeeknya," keluh Donghae saat sudah lelah bermain. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di samping Leeteuk yang langsung menyodorkannya minum.

"Sudah lelah?" tanyanya. Sedari tadi Leeteuk memang tidak ikut main, dia hanya melihat.

"Tentu saja tidak, hyung! Ini menyenangkan," seru Donghae semangat dengan sangat kekanakkan, tangannya menarik hyungnya berdiri untuk ikut dengannya, "Ayoo, hyung juga main. Jangan cuma melihat!"

Leeteuk menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, enggan. Tapi tubuhnya terseret oleh Donghae.

"Ayolaah, hyung. Ini akan menye–"

Kenapa?

Leeteuk menatap Donghae yang tiba-tiba saja berhenti berjalan–menarik tubuhnya–dan tak menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"–Kenapa dia?"

Leeteuk mengerut, pandangannya mengarah ke arah pandang Donghae dan ya, dia mengerti kenapa Donghae seperti ini.

Di sana...

Dia melihat adiknya, Kyuhyun sedang memainkan permainan pukul–memukul–tikus dengan pandangan yang… kosong dan emosi yang sangat kentara di setiap pukulannya.

Dia–

–Marah?

**.**

Perjalanan pulang menjadi sunyi senyap–dan Kyuhyun tak tahu mengapa.

Padahal tadi saat bermain mereka masih tertawa-tawa. Tapi semenjak mereka makan dan sampai saat ini, suasananya benar-benar hening.

"Kenapa sih?" tanya Kyuhyun–menyuarakan apa yang mengganggu pikirannya sedari tadi.

Ia tidak mau diam-diaman seperti ini. Dia mau mereka tertawa!

"Aisssh," ia bisa mendengar hyung keduanya mendesah keras dari arah belakang. Kyuhyun menatapnya tak mengerti, Apa–yang–salah?

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan, Kyu?" suara kakak pertamanya terdengar tak lama setelahnya.

Kok a–k–u sih? yang aneh kan kalian, ka–li–an! batin Kyuhyun tak mengerti.

"Aku? Aku gak apa-apa, memangnya kenapa?"

"Jangan bohong!" Donghae membentak, langsung membuatnya mendapat tatapan dari Leeteuk. Membuatnya diam.

"Kyu– tadi kami lihat kau seperti sedang marah saat kau memukul tikus. Kenapa? Ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Leeteuk dengan nada lembut. Ia memang berniat menanyakannya secara baik-baik.

_Aah, mereka lihat?_

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Ia hanya bisa mengalihkan pandangannya menatap ke luar jendela mobil sambil menopang dagunya dengan tangan.

Di luar...

Sedang hujan...

"Kyu... ceritalah... Ada ap–"

"–Apa kalian menyayangiku?"

Eh?

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja kami me–"

"–kalian akan selalu bersamaku? Kapanpun? Sampai kemanapun?"

"Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa? Tentu saja kami akan selalu bersamamu," ujar Leeteuk tak mengerti, sikap adiknya sangat aneh baginya–seperti bukan dia tapi… Orang lain.

"–Meski aku pergi... ke neraka? Kalian akan tetap menyayangiku?"

"P–perkataanmu mengerikan. Hentikan itu!" Donghae bersahut dengan rasa takut akan perkataan dan sikap adiknya itu.

"Hanya... jawab," ujar Kyuhyun lemah, masih memandang ke luar.

Hening.

"Ya, tentu–" Leeteuk berujar mantap sambil tersenyum ke arah adiknya, "–Meski itu ke neraka. Hyung akan bersamamu, menyayangimu, Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun sedikit tersenyum.

"Hae-hyung... Kau?"

"A–aku?"

"Hanya... Jawab, hyung…"

"T–tentu saja aku juga!" ujar Donghae meski masih ragu-ragu dengan ucapannya sendiri.

Senyum Kyuhyun semakin lebar. Kyuhyun memang hanya ingin mendengar jawaban mereka.

"Terimakasih, hyung."

Kalian–

–Sudah berjanji.

.

Kyuhyun mengurung diri di kamarnya yang gelap lagi–terisak perih sambil memeluk erat bingkai foto keluarganya seperti kemarin.

"M–mian..hae... –"

"Karena aku...t–takut."

Isakannya semakin keras. Sementara ia terus mengucapkan kata-kata yang sama.

.

**Krrrrieeeet.**

Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar Leeteuk perlahan dan mulai masuk. Ruangan ini di dominasi oleh warna putih–warna yang begitu dicintai hyungnya itu.

Kamar ini gelap, tapi Kyuhyun tahu kakaknya sedang terlelap di ranjangnya sekarang.

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat.

"Hyung–" bisiknya sedih saat ia melihat hyungnya itu tengah menutup mata–dibalut selimutnya yang berwarna putih, perutnya naik turun dengan teratur bersamaan nafas yang ia hirup.

…_nafas yang bisa hilang kapan saja._

"–Kau tahu aku begitu menyanyangimu..."

Kyuhyun membungkuk dan mencium dahi Leeteuk perlahan lalu memeluk tubuh hyungnya itu penuh kasih sayang–tak mau membuatnya terbangun dari mimpinya.

_...mimpi yang bisa saja menjadi mimpi terakhirnya._

"–hyung...a–aku...t–tak–ut," bisik Kyuhyun tepat di telinga kanan Leeteuk sambil terisak perlahan. Hatinya sakit. " – Jadi... maafkan aku."

Tapi ia harus melakukannya.

**JLEEEEEB!**

**Craaaaaaassssh!**

Sebuah pisau menancap tepat di dada kiri Leeteuk–memuncratkan cairan kental berbau besi berkarat kemana-mana. Mengotori sprei, selimut bahkan baju Kyuhyun yang tengah memeluk tubuh itu sambil terisak begitu keras.

_Hatinya berdenyut sakit._

Leeteuk melotot merasakan rasa sakit tak peri di dada kirinya–yang kini menyebar ke seluaruh bagian tubuhnya yang perlahan mati rasa. Ia bisa merasakan darah yang mengalir keluar, setiap detik semakin membuatnya merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa–menggerogoti kesadarannya dengan begitu cepat. Membuatnya... sulit bernafas.

_Layaknya Kyuhyun yang merasa paru-parunya tercengkram dengan begitu kuat._

"...K–k..yu..."

Kyuhyun melotot mendengar namanya disuarakan oleh kakaknya yang tengah kesakitan–sekarat menuju ajalnya. Air matanya mengalir lebih deras lagi, ia terisak semakin kencang.

_Hyung aku sayang padamu…_

Tapi...

Tangannya malah menekan pisau itu semakin keras menembus tubuh sang kakak. Menembus jantung dan organ tubuhnya lebih dalam... sekaligus–

Leeteuk berteriak kesakitan.

–merengut nyawanya.

"M–mianhae..."

**.**

Donghae berlari menuju kamar hyungnya. Dia ada kelas pagi dan dia harus pergi sekarang jika tidak ingin terlambat. Tapi, saat dia hendak pamit, dia tak menemukan hyung-nya itu di dapur–seperti biasa. Makanya dia mengira hyungnya itu pasti sedang sakit dan berada di kamarnya.

"Hyuuuung!"

Tak ada sahutan.

Donghae membuka pintu begitu saja lalu masuk ke dalam. "

Eh?" ujarnya aneh saat melihat lampunya masih di matikan.

Dengan pelan dia menghampiri ranjang hyungnya itu.

"Hyuung, gelap sekali." Donghae berprotes-protes ria, "Aku nyalakan lampunya, ya?" tanyanya tanpa menunggu jawaban.

**Cklek.**

Seketika lampu menyala–membuat ruangan yang tadinya gelap gulita itu menjadi terang benderang.

Dan seketika pula Donghae terpaku, "A–apa i–ini?" tanyanya tak percaya.

Dia melihat Leeteuk masih terbaring ditutupi selimutnya dengan noda berwarna merah yang menyebar di sekitar dada kirinya. Belum lagi… bau darah menguar ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

Donghae shock.

Menyadari sang kakak bukan lagi tertidur

Melainkan–

"HYUUUUUUNG!" jeritnya bersamaan dengan jatuhnya air matanya tanpa ampun. Tubuh itu merosot begitu saja ke lantai. Donghae tak bisa merasakan apapun, hatinya sakit melihat hyungnya yang terbujur kaku tak bernyawa. Ini… Siapa yang melakukan ini! Tak akan dia ampuni siapapun yang berani berbuat seperti ini pada hyung tercintanya.

"Sudah bangun rupanya…"

Sebuah suara muncul dari arah belakang, membuat Donghae menengok. "K–kyu!"

Donghae bangkit dengan tergesa, tak terima dengan semua hal ini. Hyungnya tak mungkin pergi. Di hampirinya sosok Kyuhyun yang berada diambang pintu. "L-eteuk-hyung d-dia–"

"–Sudah mati?" potong Kyuhyun tenang, Kyuhyun berjalan meninggalkan kakak keduanya itu dan mendekati ranjang, melihat sosok yang begitu ia sayangi–yang ia bunuh dengan tangannya sendiri semalam, "Aku tahu–"

Donghae melotot tak percaya mendengar jawaban adiknya. Ia masih membatu, menatap kosong sosok sang adik.

"–Aku tahu karena akulah yang membunuhnya," lanjut Kyuhyun dengan nada santainya.

Donghae merasa langit runtuh.

_Ada apa ini? Kenapa adiknya jadi seperti ini?_

Air matanya mengalir memandang tak percaya adiknya yang kini tertawa.

"Tidak usah menatapku seperti itu, hyung." Kyuhyun berujar sambil memainkan pisau–pisau yang sama yang dia gunakan semalam. Pisau itu bersih–terlihat mengkilap karena telah ia cuci–dan juga berbahaya.

"K–kena–pa?"

"Lebih baik kau tidak usah tahu, Hyung."

Tertawa. Sekali lagi sosok itu tertawa.

_Meski hatinya berdenyut sakit._

"Kau bukan Kyuhyun!" Donghae berteriak frustasi sambil menunjuk sosok itu dengan jari telunjuknya yang kini gemetaran, "Kyuhyun tidak akan menyakiti hyungnya! Apalagi membunuhnya!" Sulit baginya untuk mempercayai semua hal ini. Kemarin… Baru kemarin mereka terawa bersama…

_Kyuhyun yang lama memang sudah mati._

"Haha, tapi inilah aku, hyung. Kau lihat? Aku Kyuhyun," ujar sosok itu dengan tawanya yang sungguh mengerikan.

"B–bukan!"

Sosok itu semakin mendekat.

"Aku ini Kyuhyun!"

"K–kau BUKAN!"

**"AKU KYUHYUN!"**

**JLEEEEB!**

Pisau itu akhirnya melayang menuju perut Donghae, mengoyak isinya.

"**AAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHH!"**

"Aku ini... Kyuhyun..."

"Kyuhyun..."

"Aku Kyuhyun..."

"Aku–"

"–K-kena…pa?" Donghae yang kini jatuh berlutut bersuara, meski dengan napas terputus, meski dengan rasa sakit yang kini ia rasakan, ia ingin tahu alasannya.

"Karena aku menyayangi kalian." ucapnya, "Karena kalian telah berjanji padaku," ujarnya, "Dan karena... aku takut–"

"–Aku takut meninggalkan kalian," lanjutnya dengan senyum sedih.

"K–ky–u..."

Napas Donghae semakin berat. Rasa kantuk menjalarinya begitu cepat.

"Mianhae, Hae-hyung. Tunggu aku–karena sebentar lagi aku akan menyusul kalian ke sana... menemui ayah dan ibu."

"K–y..uu…"

Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus dan–

**JLEEEEEEEEEEEB!**

Sebuah tusukan di perut sekali lagi membuat Donghae benar-benar pergi.

Sekali lagi.

Kyuhyun benar-benar merasa berdosa.

Sekali lagi.

Wajah dan bajunya dipenuhi noda darah dari kakaknya.

Dan sekali lagi.

Dia menangis begitu keras.

_Marah pada Tuhan yang harus membuatnya melakukan ini._

.

Kyuhyun mengurung dirinya lagi di kamarnya yang sengaja ia gelapkan–memeluk sebuah bingkai foto, bingkai foto keluarga bahagianya––

Sama seperti sebelumnya.

**Tapi berbeda.**

Kali ini bukan ditemani tangisan memilukan dan isak tangisnya, melainkan… sebuah genangan darah dari Kyuhyun, yang memotong urat nadinya sendiri.

_Ia tak sanggup menunggu dua bulan lagi._

–yang akan berkumpul lagi dan hidup bahagia di sebuah tempat jauh di atas sana. Tempat yang tidak bisa dijamah oleh orang yang belum mengalami kematian. Tempat itu;

**Surga.**

**.**

_In Heaven, we will meet and life happily ever after._

**.**

Meski mungkin dia harus pergi ke Neraka dulu sebelum bergabung dengan mereka? Baginya tak apa. Kyuhyun rela–hyungnya pun telah berjanji untuk terus menyayanginya.

Yang penting–

Dia tak sendirian...

**.  
**  
**END**

**Author's Note:**

Ini fanfic tragedi-family perdana saya! ANEH GAK? -_-

Yosh! Tak ada kata kata lain–karena saya lagi sakit gigi, cuma mau bilang;

Ayo dong kritik dan sarannya di isi di kolom review hehe

**R E V I E W?**


End file.
